Morsure
by Sylcat
Summary: Luc était un jeune homme de tout à fait normal jusqu'au moment où une bête mythique soit venue à son secours puis transforme son existence même. Le jeune homme va vivre des choses qu'il ne croyait pas possible et va éprouver des sentiments qui ne devrait pas voir lieux envers une personne qu'il devrait détester le plus au monde. /romance entre homme - yaoi - loup-garou\


**Cette fiction vient tout juste sortir de mon imagination sur un coup de tête donc je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose avec les loup et plusieurs fictions que j'ai lu mon beaucoup aidé. J'aimerai avoir quelques avis pour savoir si mon début est correcte, bien, nul, ennuyant, illogique, pathétique ou bof. Cette fiction contiendra du YAOI donc quelques passages violents, j****e suis un peu (beaucoup ?) sadique mais je ne nie pas. XD**

**Explications :**

**"**écriture normal**"**** Pr****ésent**

_**"**écriture en italique**"**_** Pass****é**

* * *

**Morsure :**

1-D'espoire

Un loup parcoure la forêt en courant le plus vite qu'il le pu dans une nuit de pleine lune. Il s'écorche aux branches basses, trébuche sur les racines et les cailloux, mais il ne s'arrête pas. Il aime sentir l'odeur de la forêt la nuit qui chatouille son museau, sentir le vent fouetter sa fourrure et s'émerveiller de la nature par ses lumières naturelles. Jamais il n'aurait voulut s'arrêter. Néanmoins ses pattes lui demandent grâce et il dû ralentir. Il parcoure encore quelques foulés avant de s'arrêter devant un ruisseau qui traverse la forêt. Il boit quelques secondes avant d'observer son reflet. Deux yeux bleus le fixent encadrer par une fourrure grise-blanche qu'il sait doux au toucher. Il n'était pas très grand pour son espèce mais tout de même plus grand et plus gros qu'un chien. Il avait été choqué que des êtres qu'il pensait mythique existaient vraiment. En effet, les loups garous qui rôdent dans les forêts et dans les villes sont belle et bien réels, et il était devenu l'un d'eux. Sa transformation s'était faite il y a quatre mois par le chef de sa meute actuelle.

_ Luc, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, les yeux bleus, les cheveux châtains claires, pas très musclé et mesurant un 1m75, rentrait chez lui lorsqu'il s'était fait attaquer par un groupe de six jeunes délinquants, un peu plus âgés que lui. Ils l'avaient entraîné dans une rue déserte et l'avaient tabassé, volé et s'étaient moqué de lui avant de vouloir lui sauter dessus pour une toute autre activité, le violer. Mais lorsqu'ils lui ont enlevé son pantalon, un gros chien noir aux yeux verts était apparut, les crocs visibles par une posture menaçante, le poil hérissé, devant eux et avait poussé ses agresseurs à fuir avant d'avoir tuer la moitié du groupe. Luc qui était meurtrie et effrayé n'avait pas pu échapper au monstre. Il avait tenté de ramper vers le mur le plus proche pour trouver un objet tranchant ou un bâton pour se défendre, mais il était trop blessé , trop faible et trop fatigué pour arriver jusqu'à son objectif. Le loup après avoir fini son acharnement sur le groupe d'agresseurs, l'avait très vite rattraper, lui bloquant toute tentative de fuite. Le chien-loup l'avait observer fixement pendant quelques minutes avant de s'avancer vers lui tel un prédateur s'avance sur se proie, la babine en sang. A quelques centimètres de sa gorge, le loup lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'afficher une expression amusé lorsque Luc tremblant violemment et tenta de s'éloigner pour attraper un bâton de fer, celui des adolescents, à moins de deux mètres de sa position. Mais la bête ne le laissa pas bouger pour l'atteindre et le mordit violemment au niveau de la clavicule. Luc se rappelait d'avoir entendu son os craquer, sentie l'odeur de son sang et un liquide couler le long de son épaule et d'avoir hurler de douleur avant de s'être évanouit._

En observant un peu plus dans les détails son reflet, le loup gris vit plusieurs cicatrices et des plaquettes bleues le long de son museau et cacher par son pelage au niveau des reins. Une cicatrice était plus imposant que les autres, près de sa clavicule droite, celle de son "maître", celle qui l'avait transformer après multiple souffrance et qui en créa encore plus après. En effet, certaines des ces marques étaient du à la violence que pouvait avoir les siens pour maintenir et rappeler l'ordre hiérarchique de la meute comme pour leur bon vouloir. Elles lui rappelèrent également ces moments difficiles de la métamorphose qui brisait ses os avant de les rallonger et les reconstituer pour que d'homme il devienne loup. Après la morsure qui l'avait contaminé, les transformations étaient les plus dure à supporter et le temps arrangeait légèrement ce passage. Étant dans une meute et le dernier arrivé, il était logique qu'il y reste le dernier, mais d'esprit combatif, Luc n'avait pas pas apprécier être celui qui doit subir tout les meurs des ses camarades, ce qui lui valut encore plus de bleue. Mais les ainés avaient également des responsabilités envers les plus jeunes. Luc avait donc apprit à être et à vivre en loup garou.

_ Lorsqu'il s'était réveiller, il était dans un lit propre, dans une pièce sombre sans mobilier, son épaule meurtrie soigner. Luc avait découvert l'existence des loups garous et qu'il en faisait maintenant partie par les membres de la meute qui l'avaient recueillit. Ils l'avaient mis en garde contre certaines règles à respecter sous peine de lourde punitions comme celui de tuer tous ceux qu'il aime s'il dit quoi que ce soit de son changement à son entourage, s'il les contactait ou s'il s'enfuyait et surtout ne jamais monter au troisième étage sans permission et ne jamais quitter le bâtiment sans surveillance. Ils l'avaient également mis en garde contre l'alpha, qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, le plus cruel et le plus dangereux des loups garous, très coléreux et violent. Mais il ne l'avait encore pas rencontrer, pas depuis la nuit fataliste. Le jeune garçon était devenue un prisonnier, détenue contre son gré dans une meute et par la lune. Car oui, les histoires disaient vraie, la pleine lune forçait l'être endormie en eux à se réveiller et à prendre possession de leurs corps. Le début de son existence en tant que loup garou fut très douloureux. Il se faisait battre par les autres membres de la meute car il était devenue le dernier, le lambin de la meute, celui qui doit subir toutes les humeurs des plus hauts gradés dans la hiérarchie, qui le traitait comme un vulgaire cabot, lui donnant que des os pour se nourrir et de la paille pour dormir dans une pièce à rangement au rez-de-chausser du grand bâtiment de trois étage, situer au milieu de la forêt. Il avait vainement défié ses "supérieurs" mais ça l'avait encore plus affaiblie et réduit à l'état de déchets. De plus, il ne parvenait pas à combattre les vagues qui le transformaient de loup en humain et en humain en loup, une transformation très douloureuse dans les deux sens et qui le rendait fou. Mais, après deux semaines de maltraitance et d'acharnement contre lui, un des membre était venue à son secours, Artie, un jeune homme âgé de deux ans de plus que Luc et le bras droit de l'alpha. Il l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait aider à surmonter ses difficultés tout en l'informant des effets d'être un loup garou : les blessures guérissent plus vites, la longévité est beaucoup plus longue que celle des Hommes, les dommages que peu créer l'argent, le plus gros point faible de leur espèce, et la lune. Il n'était pas particulièrement sympathique avec Luc mais il ne lui faisait rien. Ils parcouraient la forêt ensemble, il lui apprenait à chasser, à se défendre et à contrôler ses transformations. Après un mois, Luc était plus accoutumer à sa nouvelle nature et commençait à se plaire. Mais elle la rendait aussi triste, il ne pourra jamais revoir sa famille, ses amis et revenir à son ancienne vie._

Quelque chose scintillait dans l'eau attirant l'attention du loup, en se rapprochant il découvrit que cette soudaine lumière venait de lui, de son cou plus exactement. La colère déforma ses traits quand il repensa à se que son alpha lui avait fait. Son alpha, si séduisant, si dangereux et pourtant si attirant. Il était une flamme qui attire les papillons pour leur bruler les ailes et les enfermer dans des cages, sans aucun moyen de si échapper.

_ Un soir, alors qu'il venait de finir de ronger ses os, il s'allongea sur la paille et tel un nouveau né, se mit en position fœtus pour dormir. Néanmoins, le nuit ne lui apportait pas de paix, comme il l'avait espérer. Cette nuit, comme toutes les précédentes, il faisait des cauchemars, toujours sur cette nuit maudite où il se fait attaquer par un gros loup noir aux yeux verts. Encore une fois, il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit. Cependant, ce soir là était quelque peu différent des autres, il n'était pas seul. Il se retourna vivement pour regarder en face l'intrus qui s'était introduit dans sa pièce. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui sembla faire une-demie tête de plus que Luc et d'une corpulence imposante le fixait, les bras croisés et adosser à la porte. Il lui dit d'une vois brute et grave de le suivre, ce que Luc fit lentement. Il avait apprit à ne pas contrarier les plus hauts placer dans la hiérarchie pour éviter les mauvais traitements mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se révolter un minimum. Ils parcoururent le bâtiment, qu'il n'avait quitter que sous la surveillance d'Artie, pour monter au troisième étage, l'étage interdit, l'étage de l'alpha. Une alarme sonna dans sa tête pour l'avertir du danger, il allait revoir son assassin. Mais ne voulant pas contrarier son guide, il le suivit docilement mais en trainant les pieds. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois massive sculpté, où l'on pouvait apercevoir des loup chantants une nuit de pleine lune et des loups en chassent. Émerveiller devant de spectacle, il en oublia où il se trouvait. Ce ne fut que lorsque son guide ouvrit la porte, après l'autorisation du propriétaire de la chambre qu'il n'avait pas perçut, malgré son ouï devenu fin, que Luc reprit ses esprits en même temps que son angoisse. Son guide le poussa à l'intérieur avant de faire une révérence et de sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui, ne laissant aucun échappatoire à Luc. Ce dernier ce retrouva dans une suite luxueuse comparer à la misérable pièce où il nichait. Les murs étaient ornés de tapisserie sur laquelle des représentations de loups y étaient dessinées, il y avait une grande cheminer en bronze qui réchauffait la salle, une grande table pour une douzaine de personne était au milieu de la pièce , un canapé et des fauteuils étaient placer devant la cheminer et l'on apercevait un lit gigantesque dans une pièce jointe. Après avoir contemplé de long en large la salle où il se trouvait, Luc remarqua un homme assit dans un fauteuil. Ce dernier l'observait, une coupe de vin à la main. Un frisson parcouru Luc qui s'immobilisa, paralyser par ce regard qui lui sembla familier. L'homme se leva et s'approcha doucement de Luc, immobile. Luc lui rendit son regard et le dévisagea : il était grand, très grand, 1m95 peut être, il devait avoir vingt-deux ans, les cheveux mi-long noir qui bouclait sur ses épaules, des yeux verts qui pétillaient d'intelligence et d'une autre lueur, plus mystérieuse et plus dangereuse, il avait une carrure imposante, musclé et entretenu. Il était dans une tenue en soie assortie avec ses cheveux. Luc se sentie déplacer et honteux de son accoutrement devant un homme si élégant. En effet, il portait une chemise trop grande pour lui, sale et grossière avec un jean troué. Sentant sa gène, l'homme lui sourit et l'invita à s'assoir. Aucune menace n'émanait de lui et Luc se détendit un peu. Une grossière erreur de sa part._

* * *

_(fic non terminée)_

**Alors ? Alors ? Je veux de avis ! S'il vous plait ! (Yeux du chien battu T.T)... Je ne continuerai pas tant que j'ai pas de reviews ! Je suis sérieuse ! (Boude les bras croisés et la tête levé)**


End file.
